The Beginning of nothing
by Kerlis Pretty Red Apple
Summary: Freddie/Katie kate Every graduation a special event happens. katie gets a birthday present from freddie that starts a wonderful thing. Better than sum sounds! Set during Middle school graduation time!


**The Beginning of nothing**

**By **

**Kerlis Pretty Red Apple**

**Chapter one**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror that sat on my dresser. Times had definitely changed me. Sometime after graduating from Horace green, I went through a phase. Yep, puberty. I dyed my hair vivid red and got contacts after I found out I needed glasses. My usually brown eyes were now emerald green. I had also gotten a few piercings. 15 to be exact **(I'll write them in an A/N)**. I suddenly developed curves and to my horror, breasts. After a while I figured my new body wasn't too bad, except for having a period. That was just terrifying.

I had just finished applying my crimson lipstick when my mother's voice broke the silence.

"KATHERINE JANELLE BROWN! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" my mother screamed from the kitchen.

After a few minutes of silence, I heard her heavy footsteps coming up the staircase. My mother had been very abusive after she found out about school of rock. She didn't like the fact that I had lied to her, so she made me move houses. But what she didn't know was that our house was near Dewey's apartment, and 3 houses down from Freddie's. She got a new job and gained a whole heap of weight after that too.

My bedroom door burst open to reveal my only parent. She stumbled over to me, mumbling a series of insults that were muddle and covered by her heavy breathing.

"Sorry Mom gotta go!" I shouted as I slung my guitar case over my shoulder and slid down the stair railing. I landed firmly on my feet before taking a to-go cup of coffee from our house-keeper and slamming the plated glass door.

After a couple of minutes I was ascending the stairs to Dewey's apartment with my half full coffee in my hands.

"Hey guys!" I greeted everyone as I took my spot next to Freddie's drum kit and unstrapped my bass from my shoulders.

"New Case posh, nice" Freddie observed.

"Birthday gift…from myself" I replied, rolling my eyes. Freddie was the only one who knew about my mother. But the rest of the group got used to my 'gothic-ness' assuming I was going through a phase. truth is, we were best friends.

I was plugging my bass up to an amp when billy interrupted me.

"Uh uh uh!" he shook his head. "Freddie, Katie, costume fittings!"

We both groaned, but followed him to the sofa where his belongings sat. "Here" he shoved blue plastic costume bags at us and pointed to the small bathroom in the corner. We huffed and made our way into the small room. I stepped over the side of the bath and closed the rubber-ducky patterned curtain.

I hummed the tune to 'the Addams family' as I removed my red and black lace dress, and then went to work on unlacing my doc martins. It took me all of five seconds to fall back and through the gap in the shower curtain. A pair of arms caught me just before I hit the sink.

"Smart one Posh" Freddie grinned as he helped me back onto my feet. The contact of his hot skin on mine was quite pleasant because of the cold draft coming through the window.

"I'm not the one who scored a 3 and a half on an English test. And I'm not even from here!" I mocked as I pulled the curtain across once again.

"Touché" he mumbled.

Freddie's teasing had been more flirtatious instead of harmful ever since a night of a party for graduation.

**FLASHBACK**

_I studied the Goosebumps on my thin legs as I twirled my fingers loosely around an empty soda bottle. All of my friends were inside playing stupid party games while I preferred not to. Why? Because Marta had kissed Michael. The boy I had a crush on. Well, not anymore. Stupid Marta._

_I spun around as I heard footsteps approaching me. _

"_Calm down Posh it's only me" Freddie said as he leaned against the post a foot or two away from where I was sitting. He shoved his hands in his pockets and gave me a look. _

"_Spill" he demanded._

"_Nothing's wrong" I lied._

"_Look Kate, the guys a jerk, he's not worth it" he relied as he sat down next to me and placed his jacket over my shoulders. I huddled in closer to him, shivering as I laid my head on his chest._

"_Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" I accused._

"_Hey, I do have a heart you know." He faked a hurt expression._

_I shifted my position closer to him, causing my foot to make the soda bottle at my feet spin. It stopped pointed at Freddie. He brushed my hair away from my face and cupped my face with one hand._

"_So I guess you are playing party games" he whispered as he lowered his face to mine. _

_There on the porch of my friend Amanda Heaton's house, under the moonlight, Freddie and I both had our first kiss. _

**END FLASHBACK**

I was pulled out of my day dreaming by the sound of someone talking.

"Hey posh? You need help?" He offered, much to my confusion. Then I realised. I had already gotten dressed but I couldn't do up the zipper. The costume billy gave me was ridiculous. It was an electric purple dress with a flowy bottom that ended at my knees and a corset like bodice which did up with a zipper. I nodded.

He took a step towards me and placed his hands on my hips to turn me around. Oh, lord.

**Freddie's pov**

I placed my hands on her hips and spun her around, stepping even closer to her in the process. I then placed one hand on her stomach and reached for the zipper, which was positioned right under her lower back tattoo. A white tiger.

I gripped the zipper as she held up her long ringlets so they wouldn't get caught. My fingers brushed ever so softly against her skin, raising Goosebumps. I slowly zipped up the dress, my fingers sliding across her tan flesh.

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it Kate?" I whispered in her ear, my hands still gripping her sides. She took a deep breath and twisted around in my arms.

"Really Frederick? Does this affair happen every graduation? First prep graduation, now middle school graduation? It's a pity it doesn't happen more often…" she trailed off, biting her lip.

A light sheen of sweat was visible over her chest and neck.

"All you have to do is ask" I mumbled before pressing my lips to her neck.

"Maybe I don't have the voice to" she stuttered as she leaned her head back and let her hand fall, sending her hair flying everywhere. She moaned as I trailed kissed over her collar bones and back up her neck to eventually meet her mouth. Her lips parted and her tongue snaked its way into my mouth. Her tongue piercing grazed the roof of my mouth before running over my teeth.

I backed her up against the wall and our tongues fought each other. The fun only stopped when one of our elbows hit the shower rack, sending items flying everywhere.

"Are you guys alright in there?" Billy's voice fluttered outside the door.

Fu-

**A/N.**

**Okay so this is my first SOR fanfic and I have changed some personalities...just a little. **

**So to clear a few things up;**

**Katie's mother is obese and abusive and also starves her, that's why she is so thin. **

**Katie has her nose, eyebrow, anti-eyebrow, industrial, tongue x3, naval x2, ear x4 on each side and her hips pierced.**

**Freddie and Katie are physically attracted to each other but haven't gotten feeling for each other…yet.**

**I am also unfamiliar with schooling in America so… I went with the ages people are in my school. **

**Last but not least, I am updating this story… in less than 3 days? Probably… any who…. R&R! love Dulce3**


End file.
